


Get the Fire Extinguisher!

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Curtis fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 10 years post canon, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shiro still can't cook, at least he didn't burn down their house, they're all married and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Shiro's put on vacation, so he tries to cook for his husbands.





	Get the Fire Extinguisher!

Shiro looked at the paperwork that had been handed to him earlier that day. Now, sitting on his couch in his living room, he pouted looking over the documents to see if there were any loopholes in it so he could return to the Atlas. After another five minutes of searching, Shiro dropped the papers next to him and flopped dramatically backwards.

He was placed on a one week vacation by Iverson, effective immediately, his tone booking no argument. There was also an order of no trespassing on the Atlas to make sure he didn’t sneak on and try to do some work.

He had just resigned himself to sit on his couch for a week when a breeze ran over the back of his neck, calling his attention to the front door.

“I’m telling ya, Curt,” Lance complained as he toed out of his boots, blocking Curtis’ way into the house. “These kids have it out for me this year.”

“You always say that,” chided Curtis. “You still look young enough to be one of your students.”

“Not helping.”

Lance yelped as Curtis pushed his way past him. Curtis paused as he looked into the living room. “Oh, Takashi’s home.”

Lance straightened up and looked in Shiro’s direction. “So he is! Babe, what are you doing home so early?”

Shiro stuck out his lower lip and grabbed the paperwork with his prosthetic. He floated his arm across the room to hand the papers to his husbands. “I’m on a one week ‘vacation’ starting today.”

Curtis at least had the decency to try to hide his smile; Lance just beamed his signature grin.

"Sounds like fun," Lance said as he plopped on the couch next to Shiro and unbuttoned his uniform. "You need a vacation."

"You really do, Kashi," said Curtis, sitting on Shiro's other side. He leaned over and laid his head on his shoulder, pressing small kisses into the joint. "You work so hard. Time to relax, babe."

Shiro pouted again when Curtis pulled away.

“I’m okay with a vacation, I just wish they’d asked me first. You two can’t take time off this fast, not for so long, at least.”

“True,” Lance conceded. “But think of all the shows you can catch up on. What’s that show that you like that we don’t?”

“Free?”

“Yeah that one.” Shiro made a face, but Lance continued. “Doesn’t it have a few dozen episodes? You can go finish watching that this week. Or you can go scout that new gym that they finally built in town.”

Curtis got up and padded towards the kitchen, stripping out of his uniform along the way. “Or you can do some yoga. You said you wanted to try but not when anyone was in the house.”

Shiro stopped pouting long enough to lean over and put his head on Lance’s shoulder. He hadn’t considered any other options, just resigned to being stuck at home by himself for a week.

He hummed lightly when Lance started stroking his hair. 

“You’ll be fine, Kashi,” Lance said softly. “You deserve some time off.”

They sat quietly as the house filled with the sounds of cabinets closing and pots and pans clanging together as Curtis started pulling things out to prepare dinner. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

~~~~~~~

Shiro was going to kill Iverson.

His 'vacation' was awful. He hated sitting at home doing nothing.

Technically, he hadn’t done _ nothing _that day. He kissed his husbands goodbye before putting on his favorite music (that he doesn’t acknowledge that he listens to) and deep cleaned the house from top to bottom. He organized their respective office spaces and cleaned out the fridge. He even found time to watch his favorite show. 

Curtis and Lance came home without fanfare and as Curtis took his turn to relax with Shiro, Lance went and cooked an amazing dinner for the three of them.

They all went to bed exhausted from the day, but Shiro still felt restless. His husbands were being so supportive of this. He wanted to make sure they knew he appreciated them. He tossed and turned as he tried to think of something he could do for them. He’d already cleaned the house, the lawn was maintained. Lance refused to let Shiro garden (something about Shiro’s thumb being the opposite of green). 

What else was there? Maybe he could cook.

A dangerous notion, sure, but he wanted both of them to be able to take a break once they got home from work. The thought that he could make them both happy while they relaxed had a warmth spreading through his body. This could work. He’d go to the market tomorrow and make them dinner. He even had a recipe he could follow that he wanted to try.

He smiled as he fell into a restful sleep.

~~~~~~~ 

He didn’t hear his husbands’ alarms the next morning, only felt the barely there kisses as they said their goodbyes and left him sleeping in the cooling sheets.

After another hour or so of snoozing, he rolled out of bed. He scratched at the coarse hair on his stomach as he did the bare minimum of his routine. Since he wasn’t going to be on the Atlas at all, there was no need to shave or make himself look presentable. He just relieved himself, brushed his teeth, and put on some extra deodorant after a quick whiff of his underarms revealed that though he stank less than he thought he would_ . _

Shiro pulled up the recipe on his tablet and read it through, writing down the ingredients so he wouldn’t forget. He even looked up what they looked like so he wouldn’t get confused in the market. Though he knew what carrots and celery were, there were so many variations between different things and he didn’t want to pick up the wrong kind of vegetable (and what the hell are _ shallots _? A garlic-y onion thing, according to the internet).

He went to the market and bought everything on his list with minimal confusion (the little alien manning the booth helped him with the few items that he couldn’t find). After returning home, Shiro unpacked and put all his ingredients away. There was no use cleaning the house since it was already clean and he was bored of watching tv. Instead he searched the internet for another recipe for the next night, hoping that surprising Curtis and Lance with some home cooked meals would help them see he was useful.

_ No, I _ am _ useful. I can’t think like that, _ Shiro thought to himself. His husbands loved him and told him multiple times he needed a break. He decided to fully relax and after finding another recipe that he thought looked delicious, leaned back to snooze on the couch.

Lunch came and went, and after an hour or two at the gym, Shiro came home ready to cook. He followed the recipe exactly. Sure it was a little more _ brown _ than he expected for the dish, but that didn’t mean anything.

He heard the door open, Lance complaining about some student again and Curtis recalling office gossip as they made their way through the house. Shiro proudly plated the food for them before bounding out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Kashi,” Lance said as he smiled and hugged Shiro. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did. I made you two dinner.”

A glance passed between Curtis and Lance before they both smiled widely.

“Gossip can wait, Curt. We’re being wined and dined tonight!”

Curtis snickered, kissing Shiro’s temple as he passed and sat at the table. Shiro went and grabbed their plates, putting them down in front of his husbands before going back to the kitchen.

“What about you?” asked Curtis as he picked up his fork.

“I’ve got to get the pans soaking so we don’t have to scrub, but I’ll be back in a bit.”

He shrugged as Shiro walked away. Shiro tried listening over the clang of pots and pans hoping to overhear his husbands, but heard nothing beyond slurping and the occasional belch (_ thanks, Lance _). He finally finished and sat down with his food. He asked what they thought, noting the empty plates.

“It was delicious, Starshine,” Curtis said.

“Best meal you’ve ever cooked,” chimed Lance. They were both smiling and started gossiping again when Shiro took his first bite. The taste of salt and burnt shallots filled his senses. His eyes watered as he put down the fork, barely able to swallow what he had in his mouth. The others didn’t notice his dilemma until he cleared his throat.

“You ate it.”

They looked at him, confused.

“This is horrible. Why did you eat this? It’s burned, and there’s so much salt.”

Curtis smiled gently. “You made it and poured your heart into it. What does a little salt and burn have on that? It was still delicious, Takashi.”

“It’s more than a little,” Shiro huffed.

“I mean, you didn’t burn down the kitchen, so that’s a win in my book.” Shiro glared at Lance. “I’ll eat anything you make us. It was tasty if you ignored the salt. You’re getting better, and it shows.”

Shiro held back tears. “I love you two.” When a chorus of _ we love you too _s reached his ears, he didn’t bother holding back. He never felt more loved. Shiro made a sandwich and cuddled his husbands on the couch. And if Lance carried him up the stairs to bed as Curtis turned off all the lights, he wasn’t going to complain.

~~~~~~~

The next two days came and went with minimal damage. Shiro got a membership at the new gym, which he had to say had some pretty decent equipment for it existing in a post-apocalyptic world. He kept the house clean and fed the stray cats that roamed the neighborhood. He did some more looking into cooking, wanting to try again after his whole shitshow a few days earlier. He wanted to make something easy this time. Stir fry sounded good.

It was just a cut and mix thing. Cut the meat, add veggies, then rice, then pour in the sauce.

He went to the market after lunch, getting beef and various vegetables and spices. He even got extra water chestnuts for Curtis. He was using the leftover rice from the night before, so no need to panic about using the wrong kind.

About an hour before Curtis and Lance were due home, Shiro made the sauce, easily in his opinion. It wasn't burning at least. He turned the burner down letting it simmer (he had to call Hunk for an explanation as to what a simmer was) and turned his attention to the meat. He cut it easily and flew his prosthetic to the fridge, grabbing the vegetables. He washed and made short work of them, cutting them in mostly equal sizes.

Shiro grabbed a wok and started cooking the beef. They seemed to be cooking too quickly, but all he had to do was turn the burner down a little. He stirred happily as he watched everything brown. It was odd. He thought the meat should look tender, but it just looked and felt a little stiff when touched. Maybe it wasn’t cooked enough. He added the veggies, stirring as everything heated. He mixed in the rice and his homemade sauce, watching as everything started congealing.

Panic set in. It wasn't supposed to be congealed. Maybe the sauce was too, what’s the word… wet. He remembered that sometimes to thicken sauces he needed to let it sit and simmer a little bit. He stirred again, trying to see if the sauce was thickening.

The tumbler in the front door clicked as Curtis and Lance arrived home a little earlier than expected.

Tears pricked in Shiro’s eyes as he looked at his meal. The vegetables had started wilting and the rice, though a soggy mess started to burn. “Fuck,” he half muttered, fumbling as the fire alarm started screaming. He quickly moved the wok off the heat, turning to see that he had knocked a dish towel off the counter and onto the lit burner. “No no no no no!” The fire alarm still blared as Curtis and Lance ran into the kitchen, Lance pulling Shiro away from the stove as Curtis grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting out the small fire before he was able to turn off the gas.

Lance directed Shiro to the couch, stroking his hair as Shiro sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

One thing. He wanted to do _ one thing _ for his husbands, and they had to put out the fire.

Literally.

When he finally calmed down, he rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Feeling better, Kashi?” he asked quietly. Shiro just nodded. “Will you let us help you? You’ve done so much for us this week. Let us pamper you.”

Shiro hiccuped and nodded again. He felt Curtis sit down next to him and transferred shoulders as Lance got up to get… whatever he was getting.

Curtis turned on the tv, something to mindlessly listen to as Lance puttered back. In his hands was a box with all of his spa night supplies inside.

“How about you and I do spa night and Curtis can order us some Chinese?”

Curtis rolled his eyes, took the hint and dislodged Shiro from his shoulder. He kissed Shiro’s pout away before he went to the kitchen to clean up.

Lance set the box down and ran his hand through Shiro’s hair. He reached into the box and grabbed some hair clips- purple, Shiro noted- and pinned his floof back. “Your hair’s getting longer. Maybe you should grow it out.”

He grabbed a sheet mask out of the box, opening the bag before laying it on Shiro’s face. “It’s a moisturizing one. You really should moisturize your face some more,” he teased. Shiro huffed, mouth ticking upwards at the ends.

“Okay. Keep your eyes closed.” Shiro did as instructed, making a show of closing his eyes before something cold pressed against them. “An eye mask,” Lance explained. “Good for relieving the bags under your eyes.”

Shiro hummed and waited. He listened to the drone of the tv and the opening and closing of bottles and clicks of caps and Lance shuffling around. He felt Lance take off the shell of his prosthetic that attached to his shoulder, slowly massaging the mass of knotted scar tissue underneath. He kneaded small areas at a time until Shiro had completely relaxed under him. Once fully relaxed, Lance grabbed a jar, clicking it open and spreading the liquid between his fingers, warming it. The scent of almonds filled the air as he rubbed at Shiro’s shoulder again, working out the rest of the knots and tension deep in the muscle.

Shiro’s head lolled to the side when Curtis finally returned, taking the apron off and tossing it to the side. Lance side eyed him. “You know where the laundry basket is.”

Curtis shrugged. “Don’t care right now. How’s Takashi?”

A soft snore answered his question. They smiled.

“I guess we should do spa night more often?” Lance laughed.

Curtis came over and kissed Lance’s temple. “Sounds like a monthly thing if it gets him to sleep this easily. But maybe something that doesn’t smell so sweet?”

Lance laughed and started putting his items back in the box, gently removing the eye and sheet mask. They held their breath as Shiro snorted, fearing they woke him, but were quickly relieved when he started snoring again.

Curtis smiled. “Chinese should be here soon. I told them to knock.”

“Good, cause I don’t want him waking up for a while. He deserves a break.”


End file.
